<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are not leaving her here by Julibellule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347222">We are not leaving her here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule'>Julibellule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How was this sentence going to end [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Break Up, Character Death, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Fluff, Norway (Country), Out of Character, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Rewrite, Suffering, Telepathy, Whump, grieving feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:19:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Rose take care of themselves while the Tardis is healing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How was this sentence going to end [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How was this sentence going to end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten/Rose &amp; Tentoo/Rose (K)<br/><b>Rose asks her question, opening so many different timelines</b><br/><i>Trigger Warnings:</i> Break up (Ten-&gt;Rose&amp;Tentoo)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose's heart was beating harder than ever. She braved fleets of Daleks and ran for her life more times than she can remember but never have she felt her heart scream so loud. It made all the cells in her body pulse and boil in spite of the cold wind gusting around her. The more she understood what was going on, the more the thunderous drumming sound of blood rushing through her vein raised in pitch.</p><p>He was leaving her. The Doctor was abandoning her purposefully with another Doctor, another man like him but not him.. one heart, on life, together. She felt his heart beat under her hand and shivered when the realisation dawned: as thunderous as hers, as single as hers. And then her heart was breaking. When she watched her Doctor walk back towards the Tardis, she couldn't let him go, she couldn't stay here, without him.</p><p>She wanted to scream. Anything to make him stay with her, just a little bit longer. "But, it's still not right!" They talked a bit more. Said some things. Things that didn't matter, things that didn't quite register. Things only meant to keep him by her side for a few more seconds, in hope that in those seconds she could find the right thing to say that would make him change his mind.</p><p>She was cataloguing every movements, every twitch, she needed to remember as much as she could. What could make him change his mind? And then she knew. Knew what she had to ask to ease her heart. Knew what she had to ask that might make him stay by her side. Her heartbeat reached new heights once more as she ask: "Yeah and, how was that sentence going to end?"</p><p>Silence. Time stopped. And in this moment, the Doctor held all the future timelines in his hand. His answer would affect the lives of everyone standing on this wretched beach and seal their fate once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rose Tyler I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten/Rose (K)<br/><b>The Time Lord Doctor tells Rose he loves her at the end of Journey's End</b></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't lie to her. Couldn't hide the truth. Not after all she's been through to get to him. Who was he kidding? He knew what a life without Rose Tyler looked like. He knew the pain, the despair, and the grief that came with losing Rose Tyler. He was reliving it all, right now and then, as her eyes looked at his soul, pouring all the hope and all the love and all the trust she bore for him.</p><p>She was as desperate as he was to keep each other close. His hearts stopped for a beat and time stood still. He forced time to stand still. Because he could. Because he needed it. Because on this moment, the Doctor found himself stuck in memory lane, three years ago saying the end of this sentence again and again. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.." writhing on the Tardis' floor, clutching Rose's purple jacket against his hearts, or screaming: "Rose Tyler, I love you!!!" Into the void of space, filled with all the frustration in the knowing those words would never get to her.</p><p>Oh, he won't make that mistake again. He almost screamed it once more before he calmed himself down, remembering he wasn't in the Tardis, a universe away from the one he loved. She was right there in front of him, and now was his chance to set things right. He repeated: "Rose Tyler..." A bashful but honest smile illuminated his face. "I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are you going mad space boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten/Rose (T)<br/><b>The part-human Doctor steals the Tardis</b><br/><i>Trigger Warnings: Break Up (Tentoo-&gt;Ten/Rose), Suffering (Donna), Out of Character (Tentoo)</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn't how he thought it would go. The Time Lord shouldn't have said those words and if Rose should kiss someone, it should've been him. Since Rose had laid her hand on his single heart a few minutes ago, his head was reeling with projects and dreams of kids and dogs and white picket fences, houses with carpet and windows, sharing a mortgage and many morning tea with Rose Tyler.</p><p>But there she was, kissing the man who just accused him of genocide. He was pretty sure the Time Lord said that to push Rose Tyler into choosing him. Why would he go and tell her he loved her then. Kind of defied the whole purpose. Well, hell with it. If this man wanted Rose Tyler for himself, than he'd leave them be. He wouldn't be the third wheel in this situation.</p><p>And he couldn't spend another second watching the love of his life not choose him. With a stubborn resignation, he walked toward the Tardis, opened her doors and started the dematerialisation sequence. "What do you think you are doing?" He heard Donna say before his eyes could meet hers. She was standing straight and mighty by the door which closed as the Tardis lurched and the cloister bell started to ring. "Are you going mad, space boy?"</p><p>"He got Rose Tyler, and I get the Tardis! Wasn't that how it was supposed to work out?" He barked over the cacophony.</p><p>"Wh.. What do.. What.. Whatever.. AAAaargh!" Donna screamed with pain. All hell broke loose and it happened so fast. Donna's was already spiralling, her human brain not equipped to contain all the thoughts and knowledge of a Time Lord. The Doctor probably had a plan for Donna, of course he would've taken away her memories and safely lock away all trace of the metacrisis deep within her mind.</p><p>But how was <i>he</i> suppose to do that? Was his own part-Time Lord telepathic abilities strong enough to save Donna? He should've thought everything through before getting into the Tardis. Why did Donna had to follow him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Far from the finish line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tentoo (T)<br/><b>Tentoo attempts to stop Donna's mind from exploding</b><br/><i>Trigger Warnings: Character's Death (Tentoo&amp;Donna)</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't working. The part-Time Lord was not strong enough to contain the cascade reaction taking place in Donna's mind. The residual telepathy left from the metacrisis was sluggish and unstable compare to what he was used to. He could hear Donna's cries of protest through his rough breathing and beads of sweat was pearling down his forehead from the struggle he was putting in the task.</p><p>He was far from the finish line. The part-human Doctor knew everything was over when the bright light of regeneration energy flared deep inside Donna's mind, spreading faster and faster and making every one of her synapses explode. He backed off in a hurry just in time to see Donna's luminescent body shake uncontrollably before exploding in a white radioactive discharge. The Doctor only had time to push two red buttons on the console before his body disintegrated in the blast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We are not leaving her here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten/Rose (T)<br/><b>The Doctor and Rose take care of themselves while the Tardis is healing</b><br/><i>Trigger Warnings: Grieving Feelings (Ten&amp;Rose) Mention of deaths</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was reeling. Cursing and kicking the sand with the sole of his shoes. Throwing his hand in the air, pulling at his hair, and pacing around like a lion in a cage. Rose's earlier kiss totally forgotten. Rose was watching him, still not believing what had just happened. The part-human Doctor left in a huff with the Tardis, leaving her and her Doctor stuck in Pete's World.</p><p>This was not the outcome she wanted to happened when she kissed the Doctor and it was hard to ignore the pinch of guilt that jabbed at her heart. All of this was her fault. She felt her mother's hand set on her shoulder at the same time she heard it: The Tardis was coming back. The grinding sound almost deafening after those anguishing last moments.</p><p>She ran towards it, they all did. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" The Doctor said before striding trough the doors. His gratitude stopped short when he saw the state the Tardis was in, when he felt her pain. The whole console room was charred and his former companions were reduced to a pile of ashes. He knew very well what had happened.</p><p>"Oh my God!" He heard Rose gasp. He walked purposefully to the doorway and blocking her from this vision of horror, he turned her around and closed the doors behind him. "What happened to her?" Rose's voice was shaky and two tears fell on her cheek. The Doctor hugged her but continued to push her toward the entrance of the beach.</p><p>"There was an explosion." The Time Lord stayed as vague as possible.</p><p>"The Tardis doesn't just explodes," she stopped walking, "Oh my God! What about Donna? And the Doctor?" The Doctor was bereft of anything else to say. The truth was just too hard to deal with.</p><p>"Come on." He pulled her gently with an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"No!" She moved out of his embrace, "we are not leaving her here."</p><p>"We are not," he sighed, "she needs time to regenerate and we need shelter, to eat, and sleep.."</p><p>"..and bathe." Jackie added from behind them. "I already phoned the Inn and put in a reservation for two rooms."</p><p>"Thanks, Jackie." The Doctor said dismissively.</p><p>"'M getting use to landing in bloody Norway!" Jackie retorted.</p><p>*</p><p>"Have a good night of sleep, Rose, she'll be better in the morning." The Doctor was talking about his Tardis, which they left on the beach, console room half charred from an explosion. The bed lifted at the same time he did, leaving Rose with an empty sensation in the pit of her stomach. They took all the time they needed to eat and get cleaned up and the shower seemed to give Rose a second life.</p><p>She couldn't remember the last time she did all of those things, she couldn't even tell how long it's been since the last time she slept. She watched the Doctor walk to a nearby desk and empty some content of his never-ending pockets. When the surface was filled with bits of gadgets and gizmos, he sat down, put on his glasses, and started working his sonic screwdriver on one of the parts.</p><p>After the years she spent without him, Rose wouldn't mind investing the rest of her life into admiring him as he worked. She preferred thinking of the here and now, here with her Doctor, instead of letting her imagination run wild over what might've happen to Donna and the other Doctor. Rose wasn't stupid. She knew something horrible went down in the Tardis' console room.</p><p>The Doctor didn't want to talk about it and she saw the state the Tardis was in. But even though she was tossing and turning and concentrating on the Doctor in front of her, her mind always wandered back to all of them burning in a gruesome explosion. "Sleep, Rose." The Doctor ordered without taking his eyes off from his contraption.</p><p>"'M tryin'!" She answered in a huff. She must've been trying for more than an hour now.</p><p>The Doctor laid his sonic down and turn to look at her with a sigh of resignation. "Where's your book?" Rose smiled. The Doctor taught her to always carry a book with her. Wherever she went. Books are little life savers.</p><p>"In my jacket, interior pocket." The Doctor fetched the book in question and went to sit on the bed, beside Rose.</p><p>"Scooch." He gestured and lifted the covers to sit in her warmth. Rose cuddled by his side, making her way under his arm and tugging his legs under hers. He smiled at her tenderly before looking at the book. "I Am Legend." The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her. "Great novel, but a bit grim for travelling through dimensions."</p><p>"My Little Ponies was already rented at the local library." Rose smiled back. "The movie just came out when I started my travels and I felt like reading it."</p><p>"The movie totally botched the whole meaning of the book."</p><p>"I know, such a powerful message couldn't transcend through a happy Hollywood ending."</p><p>"You've read it already?"</p><p>"Yeah, a few times." Rose stretched and yawn and snuggled closer. Now that the Doctor was by her side, it seemed like sleep was catching up with her. "I've been jumping for a while now and never took the time to change books between jumps."</p><p>"Right," the Doctor looked at her for a few seconds, gaze filled with concern and admiration, "which part do you want me to read, then?"</p><p>Rose groaned and settled her head comfortably on his chest. "Starts when Robert finds Ruth, it's a strange love dynamic, but I like it."</p><p>The Doctor snorted. "A vengeful monster falling in love with a depressed, lost cause of a human.. couldn't be more romantic!"</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, the Doctor woke Rose up in the early rays of sunshine almost throwing her clothes in her face. "Hurry, Rose, you've got to see this!!" He was more than happy, jumping here and there, stuffing his pockets with all the pieces of machineries he worked on all night. When they got out in the morning air, Rose breathed in the warmth of the rising sun, the rays painting hues of pink and red across the clouds.</p><p>"Wow. Totally worth the early rise."</p><p>"Come on!!" The Doctor pressed her on, pulling on the first finger he could grab. And they ran together to the beach. Rose was exhilarated. It felt so liberating to run with her Doctor once more. With the colours of the sunrise fading to yellow and blue, the dark cloud that she carried the past few years was lifted from her soul. The Doctor stopped at the doors of the Tardis, put the key in the lock and pushed slowly.</p><p>He was watching Rose's every reactions, down to the sharp breath she inhaled at the sight of the new console room. The whole structure was made of dyed wood, deep blue with golden vines sculpted through it. Golden fairy lights on golden branches coming out of the walls and sealing. The white marbled floor contrasted with the twilight dome up above and the time rotor shimmered with golden glitters.</p><p>Rose's eyes were shining as she took in all the details the Tardis thought of gifted them with. "A new Tardis for our new life," the Doctor turned and looked her straight in the eyes. "Rose, you promised me forever once and I don't think I've really lived up to it.. I don't think I realised how true you were. 'M sorry I've been so thick." The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "Yesterday, I told you that I love you, and loving you has been my truth for so long now, I think it's time I accept it.. I.. what I mean to say is.. thank you, Rose Tyler."</p><p>"You're such a dork!" Rose laughed, giddy and feeling a bit self-conscious. "What now?"</p><p>"Oh, you know," the Doctor gestured toward the time rotor, "back to the Tardis, same old life, the Doctor and Rose through Time and space, as it should be."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End (;</p><hr/><p>This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. If you want more if this, you can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334">RIGHT HERE</a></p><p>Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>